


Call me, maybe?

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Saphael Winter Tales [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Banter, Cashier Simon, Christmas Presents, First Meetings, M/M, Matchmaker Magnus, Pre-Relationship, Shopping Malls, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-02 22:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8685853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: "You're not planning on giving him a plain black shirt for a few hundred bucks, right?" Raphael asked when his best friend was about to enter one of the fancier clothing stores the mall had to offer and the other raised an eyebrow at him."I'm not planning on buying him a black shirt at all.""All he ever wears is black. The most colourful your boy gets is wearing grey," he commented dryly and his lips curled into a smirk when Magnus huffed, unable to disagree because Alec really didn't wear any other colours. If black and grey could even be considered a colour."Well, that's why I brought you because you always wear clothes as dark as your soul and might actually be helpful in this case," Magnus replied sweetly and glanced at the store before looking back at his shorter friend questioningly.





	

"December just started, you still have a lot of time to get presents for everyone. Stop freaking out every year," Raphael sighed and glared at his best friend who had basically forced him to tag along to the mall on a Friday evening to buy Christmas presents. Magnus was like this every year and most of the times it started with November that the other caught the Christmas spirit and even started decorating and planning a party for the holidays. Mostly Magnus was looking forward to any reason to throw a party and the end of the year was always the perfect opportunity with Christmas and New Years. But the hunt for Christmas presents was always the worst part of the holidays because Magnus was a perfectionist and he always had to get something special.

This year was even worse because seven months ago Magnus had finally gotten together with the guy he had a crush on for quite a while now and for some reason Raphael was now supposed to help him find the perfect present for his _dear Alexander_. Raphael barely knew the guy, had only seen him on a few occasions and hadn't even talked much more than the greetings and goodbyes.

"Not everyone buys their presents the last week before the holidays, my dear friend," Magnus replied, still cheerful and not caring that his best friend rolled his eyes at him.

* * *

"You're not planning on giving him a plain black shirt for a few hundred bucks, right?" Raphael asked when his best friend was about to enter one of the fancier clothing stores the mall had to offer and the other raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not planning on buying him a black shirt at all."

"All he ever wears is black. The most colourful your boy gets is wearing grey," he commented dryly and his lips curled into a smirk when Magnus huffed, unable to disagree because Alec really didn't wear any other colours. If black and grey could even be considered a colour.

"Well, that's why I brought you because you always wear clothes as dark as your soul and might actually be helpful in this case," Magnus replied sweetly and glanced at the store before looking back at his shorter friend questioningly.

"You do realise that I'm wearing a dark blue shirt and a red scarf, yes? Besides, didn't you tell me that he doesn't like expensive stuff? Don't just go in some fancy store and get the most expensive articles of clothing, that proves nothing and seems like you want to buy his affection, Bane," Raphael explained with weary sigh and he always felt ridiculous when he ended up giving the other relationship advice because he was certainly the last person knowledgeable on this subject.

Magnus hummed thoughtfully before he actually nodded with a "You're right" and turned around to head towards a different clothing store that seemed to be in a price range for ordinary people. Raphael rolled his eyes and followed the other but when they entered the shop he was slightly distracted by a cheerful voice coming from the direction of the register. He was about to glare in said direction just on principle and almost managed to walk into a rack with shirts because he didn't expect the cashier to be such a gorgeous young man.

The guy had unruly dark hair, curling in a similar way to Raphael's, black rimmed glasses were perched low on his fine shaped nose and he was apparently joking with a customer, throwing his head back laughing and exposing the long line of his pale neck.

"How about this?"

Raphael blinked when Magnus nudged him, pulling him back to reality. Of course, Magnus noticed that he had been distracted and followed his line of sight, his lips curling into a malicious grin after shaping a surprised o at the realisation what had Raphael distracted.

"I didn't know the nerdy type is your...type."

"Very eloquent, Bane. And as you should know by now, I don't have a _type_ ," Raphael almost hissed and glared at his best friend, uncomfortable at the thought that Magnus had actually caught him stare at someone. This usually didn't happen to him and Raphael really couldn't recall ever feeling even a sliver of attraction towards anyone - let alone some stranger.

* * *

It took almost an hour for Magnus to finally decide on some clothes to give his boyfriend for Christmas and Raphael was still mildly frustrated from their discussion about colour effect - he had to prove with a Google search that green clothes indeed did enhance brown eyes for his best friend to believe him. Raphael wasn't an artist and mostly knew this stuff from looking it up but he cared about the way he looked and actually tried to learn about colour compositions when it came to clothing.

"I'm still convince that you would look horrible in green, despite your brown eyes," Magnus mumbled when they waited at the register for their turn. Raphael rolled his eyes with a huff.

"This tone would look crap on me, that's true, but not because of my eyes," he commented wearily and sometimes he wondered how Magnus even managed to put together fitting outfits with his poor knowledge concerning the matter.

"Why are you convinced it would suit Alexander when you admit it would look bad on yourself?"

" _Dios mío_ , Bane, are you really this dense? Your lover boy has the skin tone of _Snow White_ so this shade of green would enhance his brown eyes without interfering with the colour of his skin. I'm not _white_ , if you hadn't noticed. And this particular green would not match my skin at all, that's why it would look awful," Raphael ended up explaining it anyway but his eyes snapped up when the adorable cashier directed a greeting at them because it was their turn - well, Magnus's turn - to pay.

"Is that all?" The guy asked when Magnus had placed the clothing items on the counter and by the mischievous glint in his best friend's eyes, Raphael already knew the other was up to no good.

"Ah, now that you're asking...maybe I could get your number? Not for me, mind you, but for my grumpy friend over here."

Raphael's eyes widened and he stared at Magnus in disbelief before his cheeks actually heated up because the gorgeous cashier had turned to look at him just as wide eyes and with wonder in his pretty, fine shaped face.

"Please ignore this lunatic. Bane, pay for your presents and try not to embarrass me further." The first sentence was directed at the cashier, _S. Lewis_ , and the second one was obviously meant for Magnus who sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes when Raphael turned around to leave the store. His cheeks still felt embarrassingly hot and waiting outside of the store seemed like a much better idea than standing in front of the cashier after this stunt. _God_ , why was he friends with this ridiculous person?!

"Merry Christmas!" Magnus chirped when he finally left the store and joined his best friend in front of the window of the next store. He was holding out his hand and a folded piece of paper stuck out between his index and middle finger.

"It's still almost three weeks until Christmas and what is this?" Raphael asked, still annoyed and slightly angry at his best friend who smiles sweetly at him.

"It's Stanley's number."

Raphael frowned even more but he took the paper and unfolded it. There was a phone number written on it in a messy scrawl and underneath a short message " _Please burn this if it was just a prank (which I assume it was because such a gorgeous guy would never want_ my _number) but in the irrational case that it wasn't a prank: call me, maybe? - Simon Lewis_ ".

"Stanley? It says his name is Simon," Raphael mumbled, slightly exasperated with Magnus's antics but his heart still fluttered in his chest at the sight of Simon's number and the adorably insecure message. This was probably the weirdest, yet best early Christmas present Magnus had ever given him.


End file.
